1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a room partition system for dividing a room into separate areas, and in particular it relates to a room partition system with a central connecting panel and lateral storage units. While the room partition portion may be transformed and reconfigured in different locations with a room, the storage units are quipped with a plurality of wheels to allow the units to be selectively rolled to various locations.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of room partition systems have been devised for dividing a room into separate areas. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,539 to Kelley appears to show a room partition system having a rigid framework formed of rectangular frames joined together at the edges. Accordingly, Kelley fails to provide a flexible room partition system which may be folded as needed.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,076 to Brickner appears to show a room partition system having a frame having brackets for containment of a markerboard. However, Brickner rigidly defines an enclosed work area, and therefore suffers from the same limitation as does Kelley.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,612 to Tochihara appears to show a room partition system that is used to define an enclosed space for use in a beauty salon. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. D247,696 to Eisen appears to show an ornamental design for a room partition system.
None of these devices appears to show a room partition system having a central connecting panel and hingeably attached, foldable lateral storage units having bottom-mounted wheel assemblies for selectively rolling the storage units to various locations within a room. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.